


Ornament

by beettleandsmiles



Series: 3 Sentence Fanfiction [3]
Category: Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beettleandsmiles/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: Villager and Lucas set up a Christmas tree.(Was supposed to be written on 12/24/2018)





	Ornament

As Villager set the final remaining ornament on the tree, Lucas couldn’t help how widely he grinned.  
The tree, alongside the whole festive room, was unorthodox, but still neat in its distinctive way.  
Lucas hadn’t experienced such enthusiasm for the holiday season in such a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a few days and I still haven't continued the "daily" 3 sentences fics, lol. Sorry about that! I'll try to remember to do these. Anyway, this fic got a 7.9. A little low when compared to the first two, but this one is much simpler, so I'm not surprised.  
> I wouldn't be shocked if only a few hits considering how rare of pair Villager/Lucas is.  
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
